Unseeing Love
by bachiari
Summary: In a badly timed accident, Wolfram loses the ability to see. Yuuri has to prove that his love for Wolfram is true, and not out of pity. Yuuram.


Title: Unseeing Love  
Disclaimer: I don't own KKM.  
Rating: T  
Summary: In a badly timed accident, Wolfram loses the ability to see. Yuuri has to prove that his love for Wolfram is true, and not out of pity. Yuuram.

* * *

Green eyes.

_Wolfram's_ green eyes. Shinou knew he had stared in them long enough for the past years he had been in Shin Makoku to _know_ every line and curve in them. To know the passion that flared up in them, to know the admiration that appeared whenever he had been able to impress the blonde, to know and feel the _love_ that Yuuri had caught aimed at him at times when Wolfram hadn't thought he was looking.

But now. For it to happen on the day that Yuuri was going to announce his love for the other boy, to finally make their engagement _true_…it was truly bad luck. Something in his heart told him that if he said it now Wolfram would never believe him.

But he had to. He couldn't keep it in now that Wolfram was in so much pain. Marrying Wolfram now would make Wolfram extremely happy right? Thus, Wolfram would forget that he was…

Blind.

At the word, Yuuri felt a new set of tears coming on. He didn't even know how Wolfram felt about it yet, for the blonde had yet to wake up, but he had a feeling that Wolfram would _hate_ being blind. He knew anyone would.

He knew he _hated_ himself for not being able to heal Wolfram. What was the point of having healing powers when he couldn't even save the person he loved? And it was his fault in the beginning that Wolfram had ended up like this.

Everything had seemed fine yesterday morning. Yuuri had been getting ready to confess to Wolfram, bouquet and banquet and all, but he had to send Wolfram out into the market to buy some time. To make sure Wolfram didn't see it until the evening.

Unfortunately, around noon, one of Wolfram's soldiers came running with Wolfram in his arms. The soldier was a mess, blood all over his newly creased aqua shirt. Yuuri was confused at first, wondering where the blood had came from but then Wolfram had been turned around and…

He would have nightmares about this forever. He wondered how other kings did it. How they risked sending soldiers out into the army, soldiers that may have been extremely close to them, soldiers that may be killed in the battlefield and never return. Then to be the blame for the deaths when really you already _blamed_ yourself.

The tears turned into sobs and Yuuri found himself crying head down next to Wolfram's body on the hospital bed. He couldn't stop no matter how many times he told himself that crying didn't solve anything. Didn't help anything.

But the tears wouldn't stop coming and all he could do was stifle some of his sobs so he wouldn't wake Wolfram. Eventually the sobs quieted and Yuuri had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Wolfram was confused. He was awake, but even when he opened his eyes, everything was black. He almost decided it was nighttime when he felt the sun's warm rays on his face.

As soon as he realized that, everything came back in a flash. The way Yuuri had begged him to go out to the market had seemed desperate enough though Wolfram knew why the Maou was desperate. Wolfram wasn't dumb after all. He knew Yuuri was planning something for his birthday that night and that the 'present' was supposed to be a surprise. So he went along with Yuuri's plea, taking a soldier with him as he rode into the market.

Everything had seemed alright. It had been a beautiful day, cloudless and a strong sun, yet halfway through the trip, everything seemed to go awry.

The weather was still nice and the people who greeted him seemed cheerful enough. But when a woman walked up to him with tears in her eyes and a desperateness close to Yuuri's earlier that morning, Wolfram had given in to her plea. He agreed to save her son from the bandits deep in the woods – where people seldom went in fear of the very bandits that Wolfram had promised to hunt down.

Usually, Wolfram would never have risked his own neck to help someone he barely knew. But he had been in a great mood because of the promising night Yuuri subtly hinted at, so he had gone.

But as soon as he caught sight of the woman's little boy, something wide and sharp struck him in the eyes. He had screamed, but the sword had already hit his eyes – blood running down his cheeks and shooting pain gathering underneath his eyes. His magic acted up immediately, traveling the sword to burn the bandit.

The bandit's scream mixed with his, and eventually a few more screams were heard for his soldier had caught up and had killed the bandit's conspirators.

He remembered not being able to see anything for a long time after the screams had stopped. He also remembered the blood's sensation as it ran down his cheeks. He had eventually fainted in his soldier's arms as soon as the man had reached him.

He couldn't remember anything after that.

He was just about to scream for someone, _anyone_, to tell him what was going on when a hand touched his.

He recognized who the hand belonged to immediately. After all, the hand's owner had shared a bed with him for about five years now and it _had_ been the hand that had struck him on the left cheek years earlier.

"Yuuri?" he cursed at the tremble his voice had included. Bielefield's voices never tremble even if one was gravely confused and hurt.

But Yuuri didn't comment on the tremble or the fact that Wolfram's hand was shaking in his. Instead, Yuuri's voice talked about normal stuff – nothing about the fact that Wolfram couldn't see even when his eyes were open. His voice was unwavering as well, as if he had practiced this before. "Good morning, Wolf," and Wolfram pictured Yuuri with the soft smile Yuuri had taken to wearing whenever he had been waking him up, "you've slept for quite a while now. I still have the present I promised to give you for your birthday."

Wolfram was just about to retort that he didn't care, that what he really wanted to know was what was going on, but then he noticed how hoarse Yuuri's voice was.

Hoarse not just because Yuuri had just woken up, but hoarse because of crying. Being a soldier had taught him the difference of the two.

Knowing this made Wolfram's voice soft. "Yuuri," the word caught in his throat and all Wolfram could do was choke it out. "W-what happened to me?"

Part of him already knew the answer. But another part of him kept on hoping. Hoping that this was just temporary. That after a good night's rest, Wolfram could see again. See Yuuri's soft smile, see Yuuri's face as he eventually proclaimed undying love for him.

But Yuuri's silence was more hope-crushing than the words that followed. Wolfram knew he would remember this moment forever.

"You're blind, Wolfram," Yuuri's voice grew softer and Wolfram could imagine Yuuri clenching the white sheets, "and it's not temporary. You won't see ever again."

At first, Wolfram thought he could do it. Thought he could get through this without crying.

But then Yuuri's words really hit home and Wolfram couldn't stop the tears from coming. He thought he choked out Yuuri's name and he was rewarded when he felt someone climbing onto the bed and straddling him.

He knew the someone was Yuuri and he was glad when he felt the arms encircle him. He let himself sob into Yuuri's chest until he himself had fallen fast asleep.

* * *

Wolfram didn't know why he did it. Didn't know why he forced himself to clamber out of his bedroom and climb, literally, down the stairs. He couldn't see and he still didn't know how to use a cane properly.

But Yuuri's voice had begged him to. Had _begged_ him to come down to the ballroom for a while.

He had listened because he loved Yuuri.

So when his sensitive ears caught sound of music – the music used for dancing, he almost turned back around.

Why go to another party? Why go when all he would see is Yuuri dancing with someone else? And then he realized, bitterly, that he'd never see the sight of Yuuri dancing with someone other than him because well he_ couldn't_ see.

He was about go and find Yuuri and to snap this in his face when he realized that all Yuuri really wanted to do was cheer him up.

So he forced a smile on his face, the softest one he could manage, and stepped into the dance hall.

* * *

When Yuuri saw his love step into the ballroom, a smile lit up on his face. A maid had been helping him get into the corridor because he had ordered one of them to. He couldn't do it himself because well he had to manage the party.

Wolfram was as beautiful as ever. His green eyes didn't lose any color even when they couldn't see. And the maids had dressed Wolfram in one of his best dress clothes.

Though Yuuri himself lost the urge to dress handsomely. It says a lot when you're trying to dress up for someone who couldn't even see it…

Yuuri headed his way to where the blonde had been standing. He was planning on making the announcement as soon as Wolfram had walked in but Wolfram's smile was pained. Forced. And the Maou couldn't have that.

So he threaded his way through the crowd, stopping every moment and now and forcing a smile toward an important guest and asking them how they were doing.

He thought he would mind this, thought he would hate talking to the girls when Wolfram just really needed him at the time, but he found himself with glee talking to them. Maybe because he knew that soon he would devastate them forever with his announcement.

As soon as he reached Wolfram, he found himself wrapping arms around the blonde. He had been doing this a lot. Hugging Wolfram. He couldn't help it when Wolfram had looked so vulnerable.

He felt Wolfram shaking a bit in his arms. He didn't know from what. It wasn't cold and he was pretty su –

"Why am I at a party?"

Yuuri noticed the rage underneath the softness of his love's voice and he immediately regretted holding the party. But then he remembered _why_ he threw the party and he couldn't help but grin at Wolfram, even though he knew the blonde couldn't see it.

"You'll see," promised Yuuri and he tightened his grip on Wolfram. "Just, let's stay like this for awhile. It's nice."

Yuuri heard Wolfram snort in denial but he didn't move to get away. He knew Wolfram liked his hugs as much as he did. Hoped Wolfram liked them.

Yuuri just wanted to keep Wolfram happy. Keep him away from the fact that he was now unable to see.

And the best way to do that was to marry the blonde. In all the hustle and bustle a marriage would cause, Wolfram would forget how people stared at him as he labored through hallways, would forget the fact that he could now never be a soldier, and would forget that he just plainly couldn't see anything.

After a couple songs had passed and finished, Yuuri detangled himself from Wolfram. He opted for catching Wolfram's hand in his and leading him toward the middle of the room so they could dance.

They danced, clumsily, and Yuuri was glad that the people around them had the common sense to let them have their own private circle. Yuuri may have had five years of dancing experience but it was hard to keep someone who couldn't see upright.

Not that he would have wanted to dance with anyone else.

They danced for about five songs before Yuuri signaled Conrad over. He had already talked to Conrad about this.

Conrad took Wolfram, gently, away from him. Wolfram didn't resist and aimed a soft smile toward Yuuri.

The smile choked him up; even though he wasn't sure Wolfram knew how soft his smile had become lately.

Yuuri couldn't help from grinning though, as he labors his way up to where the throne sits. He had brought in a microphone from Earth for this very purpose. Even if it did shock the people of Shin Makoku.

With the help of Gunter, the crowd was effectively silenced and they all looked expectantly over at where Yuuri was now standing, microphone pressed to his lips. He knew he was breathing nervously, knew that the sweat on his hands would make the microphone wet, but also knew that he didn't care about the many people now occupying the ballroom. Knew that he only had eyes for Wolfram, who was now tilting a head curiously toward where he thought the center of attention is.

"Wolfram," he couldn't help but breathe out and the prince turned fully, feet spread out about a shoulder's length, and blank eyes focusing around where Wolfram remembered where the throne was.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he ignored the feeling he felt about sounding like a magician or something of the sorts, "I have an announcement to make. I know a lot of you have come here for one sole purpose. For arranging a marriage with me, the Maou. You should all already know that I have a fiancé already. Wolfram von Bielefield."

Wolfram was now very confused; Yuuri could tell by the stern pout that had made its way onto the blonde's face.

But Yuuri pressed on, resisting the urge to grin stupidly in front of hundreds of people. "I am going to marry this fiancé soon; the date is not set right now, but it will be. And I will not accept any other marriage proposals because Wolfram is my one, true, love."

Yuuri was feeling quite sentimental now and he could almost feel tears welling up in his eyes. Then he turned to look at Wolfram and the feeling almost immediately went away.

The first thought in his brain though was _how could have Wolfram still summoned a fireball when he can't see?  
_

_

* * *

  
_

Wolfram was unbelievably mad. Mad that Yuuri was now closing off any other doors because Wolfram couldn't see. Mad that Yuuri was…

Marrying him.

Now that Wolfram was _blind_, Yuuri had decided to marry him.

Out of pity.

And that was not the Bielefield's way. He was not going to be pitied. He was not going to marry Yuuri when all Yuuri _felt_ was pity.

So in his anger, he had done what he had usually done, even though now he couldn't even _see_ what he had been doing.

But he knew by the way the guests around him gasped. By how Conrad had stealthily taken a step back and by how it just felt _right_. Right to use his magic again; it warmed his hand and heart and soul.

"Yuuri," and he was pleased to see that the sound traveled quite far even when his voice was lowered for dramatic purposes. "I want to break this engagement. We are _not_ going to marry."

If he wasn't blind, he would have stalked over there defiantly and struck Yuuri's right cheek.

But then again, if he wasn't blind, this wouldn't even be happening.

So instead, he opted for dissolving the fireball and turning in the direction he thought Conrad had stepped in.

He was rewarded when his brother's hand fell onto his arm and started leading him out. He knew that Conrad was asking himself questions, asking _why_ Wolfram had refused Yuuri's marriage when he knew that was all Wolfram really wanted for five years. But years of knowing Wolfram kept the brunette silent.

Wolfram was glad for that. Because his mind was racing as he considered his options of what to do next.

The only thing the options had in common though were the bitter, last phrase:

_If only I wasn't __**blind**__.  


* * *

  
_

A/N: had the best time ever writing this. xD I love the dash of angst I can put in because Wolfram can't see. Hehe. :P Well, inspired by Hymn to color by Lomonaaeren xD.

And I hope I spelled Wolfram's last name right o.o too lazy to check…

Well, anyways, hoped you guys like! Please Review! Makes me write faster, promise. xD


End file.
